C 448
448: Ghost River The First Ominous Grave key, Qiurong Wanxue knows certainly that this thing means anything, the number of times that but since, Eternal, the First Ominous Grave key has presented is few. Under Qiurong Wanxue shocks, Li Qi Ye is holding her chin gently, closes the cherry mouth of her slightly, said with a smile: „Our Clan Head Qiurong, should not be so rude, the saliva soon flowed to the ground. I believe that your virtuous young woman stance is enough charming.” Qiurong Wanxue recovers, face red, ill-humoredly shot a look at Li Qi Ye one, she said: „Originally the legend First Ominous Grave key has appeared in Five World Gate real.” „Said accurately that the First Ominous Grave key had appeared here one time.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile that then shook the head, said: „Was a pity, this First Ominous Grave key not here.” „Here has appeared?” Qiurong Wanxue looks at air-to-air such as the wild open area. Li Qi Ye said: Place that „the First Ominous Grave key presents does not have what rule, even can say that may the appearance in Fengdu City each place, but, wants to obtain this key, needs very big chance and good fortune, this thing is no one can obtain. However, in Fengdu City has several places to make the First Ominous Grave key have certain probability to appear, but, this probability very low that's all.” „How you know that has several places to have the probability to present the First Ominous Grave key?” The Qiurong Wanxue issue, huge such secret bystander only feared that is unable to know. Li Qi Ye said: „This has relations with Fengdu City itself, this involves the relations of Fengdu City and First Ominous Grave, these two do not have for the secret that the bystander knows.” „How such secret do you know?” Qiurong Wanxue changes countenance, such matter even if the big sects and countries not necessarily knows, however, Li Qi Ye actually knows from A to Z general. „This is the secret.” Li Qi Ye looks is refined at present mature female, shook the head, said: „Some things, you cannot know that knew has the advantage to you not necessarily.” Li Qi Ye said like this that Qiurong Wanxue also knows the limitation no longer closely examines this matter, she said: „First Ominous Grave very long had not been opened . Moreover, legend can obtain the probability of First Ominous Grave key slightly to arrive pitifully, since Eternal also only then several people have obtained First Ominous Grave key that's all.” „Believes me.” Li Qi Ye said leisurely and carefree: „I here, will certainly find the First Ominous Grave key! First Ominous Grave must open in this era, otherwise, even if throws off Fengdu City, I must find the First Ominous Grave key.” Qiurong Wanxue is moved, since this has been the overbearing tone, Eternal, several enter Fengdu City youngster to dare to say the boastful talk saying that must throw off Fengdu City, enters the Fengdu City people not to be willing innumerably with Fengdu City for the enemy. „Where do we go to now?” Qiurong Wanxue looks at the present little man, said: „Can other four mountain passes also try?” „Other four mountain passes, although can leave treasure, but, will not leave the First Ominous Grave key absolutely.” Li Qi Ye shook the head, said: „We go to another place, we go to Ghost River to touch to take offense.” „Goes to Ghost River?” Qiurong Wanxue moving said: „That is ominously, heard Ghost River that Fengdu City became famous some people will die there every day.” „Relax, all have me.” Li Qi Ye decides idly said: „Ghost River, although is ominous, but, was unable to receive me!” Qiurong Wanxue has thought that has given Li Qi Ye oneself all Night Yang Fish unexpectedly, said: „You take responsibility, I believe that you can bring the big good fortune to us.” Fengdu City ominously many, the place like Ghost River, is not she can step, therefore, Qiurong Wanxue has given Li Qi Ye own Night Yang Fish simply, takes responsibility by Li Qi Ye . After Li Qi Ye they left Five World Gate , immediately hurries to it place toward Ghost River. Such that just like Qiurong Wanxue said that Ghost River indeed is one ominously, when Li Qi Ye they rush, here person compared with the Five World Gate person must little. Ghost River is one an inheritance that asked the ghost to transport sends to occupy, therefore, wants to obtain treasure in Ghost River, that was must transport the faction to pay Night Yang Fish to the ghost. Ghost River in underground, when goes after a cave entrance, will discover that front is Ferry Port, one deeply does not see the bottom the rivers calmly to flow. legend, dies in the Fengdu City person, the accident dies here, there are resigned to pass away the person here, after they died, the corpse is sinks to Ghost River, therefore, many people believe that Ghost River is the ominous spirit accumulation place. Naturally, this is only legend, dies in the Fengdu City person corpse sinks to Ghost River, place that this is unable to research. When Qiurong Wanxue stands with Li Qi Ye before Ferry Port, the feeling the static rivers cold air heads on at present, to human Ghost Qi dense feeling. Although Ghost River not specially big, but, even if you open Heavenly Eye, is unable to see clearly Ghost River deeply. But stands on forward looks in Ferry Port, sees only front boundless one piece, cannot see the end, looks again toward the Ghost River lower reaches, sees only the tunnel to be profound, where does not know Ghost River. The hearsay once had the formidable character to go toward the Ghost River upstream, wants to seek for the Ghost River source, once some people along the downstream the line, wanted to look at the Ghost River class toward where. No matter upward swims downward swims to go, but, these people do not have one to live finally coming back, including the Virtuous Paragon like this invincible generation. „Each ghost algae box 30 Night Yang Fish, oneself salvage, the bad risk is proud. Scooped up has handed over the fish, whether there is to harvest to be proud.” When Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue two people just came, defends said in the disciple who the Ferry Port ghost transports sends. The Ghost River upstream will float ghost algae box, but this ghost algae box anybody can salvage, so long as you do not fear death, so long as or you have this strength. Actually, ghost algae box is not box, but is one type the plant that called the ghost algae entangled one group densely and numerously, each group entangled densely and numerously in the same place ghost algae has the thing, had any thing is very difficult to say as for this inside. In ghost algae box may have treasure, may be the junk. No one talks clearly about the ghost algae box origin, some people said that dies after the Fengdu City person sank to Ghost River, their things can float to the Ghost River upper reaches, the complete thing can stop in some place, was growing as an attachment by the innumerable ghost algae, momentarily the years pass, these things will float one day along with the water of Ghost River. Also some people said that ghost algae box from a Fengdu City treasure vase, this treasure vase collected the innumerable things, naturally, has included God Item in legend, ancient Immortal Stone, even is the Mythical era thing, naturally, included dead person to lose in the Fengdu City junk. This view believes that the treasure vase in the Ghost River upstream, treasure vase inside thing once for a while will float along with the Ghost River river water. No matter which view, nobody knows that so-called ghost algae box came from where. In fact, can obtain the treasure probability not to be big from ghost algae box, even if obtains treasure, is only general treasure, wants to obtain God Item in legend, was very difficult, this probability is small enough makes the human hit transports greatly. Those who most make the later generation love to talk about is Immortal Emperor Ju Tian in legend, legend Immortal Emperor Ju Tian young time Ghost River has hit transports greatly, ultimately was obtained all ages Wushuang/matchless treasure by him, legend, because had this treasure, makes Immortal Emperor Ju Tian ordinary Ghost race loose cultivator finally one generation of invincible Immortal Emperor. Because had Immortal Emperor Ju Tian like this luckily, this made afterward many competent young cultivator to be willing to come Ghost River to take risk. Naturally, each year of tragic death is also not infrequent in Ghost River youngster. The Ghost River bad risk also wants the bad risk compared with Five World Gate Five Mountain Passes, therefore, Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue arrive at Ferry Port time, has several people here, like does not need to line up in Five World Gate . Li Qi Ye with just had stood in Ferry Port with Qiurong Wanxue a while, has waited and seen in several young cultivator of upstream to have young cultivator to call out loudly: „One batch of ghost algae box floated.” Everybody looks at the upstream to look, saw only upstream ghost algae box to flutter, each ghost algae box was different, varies, has the circle to have the flatness, the ghost algae like black cane was complicated densely and numerously in the same place, just like was the one careful small snake is the same, what made absolutely terrified was, this one careful ghost algae sent out the black air/Qi unexpectedly, wrapped entire ghost algae box. When ghost algae box flutters, once some people opened Heavenly Eye, wants to look that in each ghost algae box has any thing, but, even if you open Heavenly Eye is very difficult by the black air/Qi that the ghost algae sends out, is very difficult to see clearly in ghost algae box to have any thing. When ghost algae box flutters slowly, Li Qi Ye closely is also staring at these ghost algae box, carefully looks at ghost algae box, looks to have to be worth his take action ghost algae box. When ghost algae box fluttering near Ferry Port, finally some people of take action, six young cultivator had overrun instantaneously, is putting out a hand to fish ghost algae box instantaneously. These five young cultivator are the Ghost race young generation of powerhouse, cultivation is extraordinary, their take action has lightning, chooses ghost algae box that oneself have needed all of a sudden. „Crash-bang”, when ghost algae box leaves the water, that was extraordinary, under Ghost River has worked on the spray suddenly. Along with water resonate sound, under Ghost River fled an only ominous thing, since the great snake that turned into by the ghost fog flees from the river, the yawn bit, one lightened from Ghost River like the tongue same thing, curled to young cultivator, hand of the bones of the dead has extended from the river, has grasped maliciously In Ghost River, so long as you have taken ghost algae box, will draw on under Ghost River some ominous thing attack, some people said that is the corpse of sinking corpse in Ghost River, in the east of these corpses gazes westwards Ghost River for own thing, once will take ghost algae box to come under their attacks. Next